drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
King Ghidorah (MonsterVerse)
King Ghidorah ist ein Kaiju aus dem 2019 erscheinenden Film Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Es handelt sich um die erste von einem amerikanischen Studio produzierte Version von King Ghidorah. Bereits 2017 wurde King Ghidorah im Film Kong: Skull Island erwähnt und in Form einer Höhlenmalerei gezeigt. Allgemein Laut der Homepage der Organisation Monarch war Mythologie der Schlüssel, um "Monster Zero" zu finden. Drachenmythen wie die Hydra von Lerna oder die Regenbogenschlange basieren vermutlich auf King Ghidorah. Er wird als "Lebendes Massenaussterben" bezeichnet. Gefunden wurde King Ghidorah durch MONARCH in der Antarktis, wo unter Leitung von Vivienne Graham 2016 eine Station gebaut wurde, um ihn am Erwachen zu hindernKong: Skull Island, 2016: An extraordinary superspecies is discovered beneath the Antarctic ice., Facebook, ursprünglich soll er jedoch nicht von der Erde stammenJoblo: Set Visit: Everything we learned from the Godzilla: King of the Monsters set. Verhalten Ghidorah ist grausam und nutzt seine große Macht, um möglichst viel Schaden anzurichten. Regisseur Mike Dougherty vergleicht ihn mit , indem er ihn als zugleich neugierig und grausam beschreibtChris Mirjahangir, Visiting the Set of Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Dabei scheinen seine Köpfe unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten zu haben und unterschiedlich intelligent zu sein. Ghidorah sinnt danach, Godzillas Titel als König der Monster für sich zu erlangen und die Erde nach seiner Vorstellung zu formen. Dies beinhaltet die Zerstörung der Menschheit und anderer Lebensformen. Design thumb|Konzeptbild Das Design erinnert stark an das klassische Design der Heisei-Ära, ein dreiköpfiger, zweibeiniger, sehr aufrecht stehender Drache mit zwei Schwänzen und einem Paar fledermausartiger Flügel. Diese verwendet er ähnlich einem Pseudowyvern um vierbeinig laufen zu können. Für Regisseur Mike Dougherty war es wichtig, dass das Design zwar einzigartig ist, aber dennoch den Versionen der Toho-Filme ähnlich sieht. Um ihn realistisch aussehen zu lassen, wurden Tiere wie Königskobras studiertInterview: Michael Dougherty, Director of Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Seine Schuppen sind golden und enthalten laut Monarch tatsächlich Spuren von Gold. Wie frühere Inkarnationen hat auch dieser King Ghidorah keine Schuppen auf den Flügeln oder der Vorderseite des Halses. Letzteres ist mit rauher Haut bedeckt, was sich, anders als bei früheren Versionen, auch auf der Brust fortsetzt. Die Köpfe erinnern an die Heisei-Variante, mit mehreren Hörnern auf jeder Seite des Kopfes und einem etwas stärker an westliche Drachen erinnernden Gesicht. Dennoch war es Regisseur Mike Dougherty ein Anliegen, dass er eher an Östliche Drachen erinnert und nicht "wie Game of Thrones Drachen aussieht"From the Set: Michael Dougherty Calls His Godzilla the ‘Aliens’ of the Franchise. Jeder Kopf hat zehn Hörner anstatt der acht Stück des Heisei-Ghidorah. Da King Ghidorah durch Motion Capture dargestellt wird anstatt, wie in älteren Filmen, durch einen Menschen in einem Anzug, ist er viel schlanker als ältere Versionen. Auch die Flügel sind realistischer und besser artikuliert, mit sichtbaren Armen und Krallen darin. Sie sind auch wesentlich größer und breiter, um seine Flugfähigkeit realistischer erscheinen zu lassen. Laut Monarch wurden an King Ghidorahs Körper viele Verletzungen gefunden, ähnlich Kratzern und BrandwundenMonarch Sciences. Handlung Ghidorah war MONARCH unter dem Namen "Monster Zero" schon lange bekannt, jedoch unterlag seine Existenz höchster Geheimhaltung. Zu Beginn des Films wird der Außenposten 32, an dem King Ghidorah eingefroren ist, jedoch vom Öko-Terroristen Alan Jonah eingenommen. Dieser nutzt Vivienne Grahams Erfindung ORCA, um das gigantische Monster zu erwecken. Sein Ziel ist es, alle Titanen zu erwecken und durch die Ausrottung eines Großteils der Menschheit das Gleichgewicht der Natur wiederherzustellen. Als Monster Zero erwacht, bewegt sich Godzilla, der sich im pazifischen Ozean befindet, in die Antarktis, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass beide Monster seit langem Rivalen um die Vorherrschaft unter den Titanen sind. Nach einem Kampf, in dem Monster Zero die Oberhand behält, flieht der Drache. MONARCH glaubt, den Drachen in einem tropischen Sturm in Südamerika verloren zu haben, der sich nach Mexiko bewegt. Tatsächlich wird der Sturm von Monster Zero selbst erzeugt. In Mexiko erwacht zu dieser Zeit Rodan, und MONARCH versucht, beide Monster zum Kampf gegeneinander zu bewegen. Dies gelingt ihnen unter schweren Verlusten, doch nach kurzer Zeit unterwirft sich Rodan dem weiter überlegenen Monster Zero. Godzilla taucht auf und greift Monster Zero an, wobei es ihm sogar gelingt, einen von dessen Köpfen abzureissen. In einem Versuch, beide Monster zu vernichten, lässt das US-Militär eine Sauerstoffbombe fallen. Jedoch kann diese nur Godzilla beinahe töten, während Monster Zero unverletzt zu Rodans Berg fliehen und dort seinen Kopf regenerieren kann. Dann beginnt er, überall auf der Welt weitere Titanen zu erwecken. Das Monster lässt sich dann in Washington DC nieder, von wo aus er die anderen Titanen anweist, die Welt nach seinen Vorgaben zu zerstören und umzuformen. Ilene Chen gibt den anderen Protagonisten hier bekannt, dass der wahre Name des Monsters Ghidorah ist, und dass es den Menschen seit langer Zeit bekannt war. Jedoch scheinen die antiken Aufzeichnungen zu versuchen, seine Existenz zu vergessen. Tatsächlich scheint Ghidorah ein Außerirdischer zu sein, der auf der Erde gelandet ist, um Godzillas Titel als König der Monster herauszufordern. Da MONARCH erkennt, dass sie Ghidorah ohne Godzillas Hilfe niemals besiegen können, opfert sich Dr. Serizawa, um Godzilla mit einer Atombombe wieder zu Kräften zu bringen. Zeitgleich lockt Madison Russel Ghidorah mit dem ORCA-Signal nach Boston. Godzilla folgt ihm und greift mit Unterstützung von Mothra an, doch Ghidorah erhält Hilfe von Rodan und beide Seiten scheinen gleich stark zu sein. Doch Ghidorah gelingt es, die Stromversorgung von Boston anzuzapfen. So gestärkt kann er Godzilla in den Himmel tragen und fallen lassen. Mothra kann Rodan besiegen und versucht Godzilla zu schützen, wird aber von Ghidorah getötet. Dabei wird eine Energiewolke freigesetzt, die Godzilla stärkt. Ghidorah beginnt, Godzillas Energie abzusaugen, doch Emma Russell kann den Drachen mit ORCA lange genug ablenken, dass Godzilla wieder aufstehen kann. Mit einem thermonuklearen Hitzestrahl verbrennt er Ghidorahs Flügel, mit einem Zweiten zwei seiner Köpfe. Den mittleren Kopf packt er, um einen dritten Hitzestrahl direkt hineinzujagen und ihn so endgültig zu vernichten. In einer Szene nach dem Abspann stellt sich heraus, dass der in Mexiko abgetrennte Kopf von Fischern gefunden und an Alan Jonah verkauft wurde. Trivia *Laut dem Skript zu Kong: Skull Island sollte King Ghidorah bereits in einer der Petroglyphen der Eingeborenen von Skull Island gezeigt werdenFrom Script to Screen - Kong: Skull Island - Wanderer Scene. Im finalen Film sind dort nur Kong und die Schädelkriecher zu sehen, und King Ghidorah wird erst in einer Szene nach dem Abspann gezeigt. *Obwohl die Szene in Kong: Skull Island, die King Ghidorah neben Godzilla, Mothra und Rodan zeigt, erst nach dem Abspann gezeigt wird, werden Copyright-Hinweise für alle vier Monster bereits im Abspann erwähnt. *Ghidorahs Fundort, Außenposten 32, ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Das Ding aus einer anderen Welt (1982), welcher in der Antarktis-Station "Außenposten 31" spielt. *In Godzilla: King of the Monsters sagt Colonel Alan Jonah, im Bezug auf King Ghidorah, "Lang lebe der König". Jonahs Schauspieler Charles Dance stellt auch Tywin Lennister in der Serie Game of Thrones dar, dessen Enkel Joffrey Baratheon König ist. *Auf Twitter gab Mik Dougherty an, dass die Köpfe während der Produktion die Namen Ichi (mittlerer Kopf), Ni (rechter Kopf) und San (linker Kopf) hatten. Dies sind die Zahlen eins, zwei und drei auf Japanisch. San wurde von der Crew aufgrund seines unkonventionellen Verhaltens auch "Kevin" genanntMike Dougherty auf Twitter. Galerie Datei:CreatureCaseFile_Zero_Green.jpeg|Historische Darstellung von King Ghidorah, mit Merkmalen von typischen Östlichen Drachen Datei:Kong_Skull_Island_Godzilla_vs._King_Ghidorah_Höhlenmalerei.jpg|Höhlenbilder von Godzilla und King Ghidorah in Kong: Skull Island Datei:Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters_-_King_Ghidorah_Chinese_New_Year_poster.jpg|Poster zum Chinesischen Neujahr 2019 Datei:Godzilla-Ghidorah-Mothra.jpg|Höhlenmalerei von Mothra, Godzilla und Ghidorah Datei:King_Ghidorah_Konzept_Simon_Lee.jpg|Modell für den Film, von Simon Lee Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Mehrköpfige Drachen Kategorie:Außerirdische Wesen Kategorie:Godzilla Kategorie:Blitzdrachen Kategorie:Riesendrachen Kategorie:Drachenarena-Archiv Kategorie:Drachenarena-Sieger